


Family Mornings

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Family, M/M, elippoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: Written for the 2019 elippoweek family prompt





	Family Mornings

It’s the voices that wake Filippo up. He’s about to turn once more when he realises that the voices are not the usual Eleonora and Elia chatter that happens way too often in the mornings when Filippo is still enjoying the warmth of his bed.  


There’s a third voice and it takes only a second for Filippo to pinpoint who that voice belongs to and nope, no - not happening, too soon. He’s out of bed and into the kitchen before he knows it, letting his eyes adjust the scene in front of him. Eleonora’s smiling on the counter, a cup of coffee in her hand, Elia is leaning against the counter on the other side, equally enjoying a cup of coffee. Both of them are not noticing the intruder into the kitchen, which should be a crime since he’s Filippo Sava, life of the party even without parties, but he follows their line of sight and his worst fear materializes in front of his eyes.  


It’s his Grandmother. She’s her fabulous self, hair coiffed neatly into typical Grandmother curls, pearl earrings, pearl necklace, outfit complete with an apron, waving a spatula in the air and Filippo is able to catch the end of her sentence.  


“- and there he was, completely naked!”  


He’s not sure who Nonna is talking about, but he has a feeling it’s not Eleonora, so he decides to let his presence known, walking into the kitchen and grabs Elia’s coffee out of his hand. Before Elia has a chance to complain, Filippo kisses him on the cheek and whispers ‘Good morning’ and takes a sip of the coffee.  


His grandmother, almost 20 centimetres shorter than Filippo, is in front of him in a flash. The spatula only millimetres away from his nose. It’s almost comical, but Filippo knows it’s anything but, threatening is the word he’d use for it.  


“Give that young man his coffee back, you were raised better than that. No wonder he’s as skinny as they come, if you constantly steal his food,” She says as she steps back towards the stove, and continues stirring in the pot on the stove, with the spatula that almost became a murder weapon, “Glad you decided to join us, it’s only1 in the afternoon.”  


Filippo shrugs, “Had a late night,”  


“Yes, Elia told me all about that,” Filippo’s eyes almost fall out of their sockets, but Grandmother doesn’t notice, “Thank goodness at least your sister knows that you get most of the day if you wake up early, or I still would’ve been waiting at the front door and I wouldn’t have met the newest family member,”  


By now, Filippo should be used by the shocking remarks his grandmother makes, but she continues to surprise him.  
Sure, Elia is the first boyfriend his Grandmother meets but doesn’t equal him being family immediately. Not that Filippo would say no to that, the boy who’s currently leaning into Filippo is someone who he’d like to keep in his life for forever.  


It’s Eleonora who stops Filippo’s train of thought,  


“She’s talking about my new plant, Filo.” She says with a smirk.  


“Of course I am, besides, my new grandson told me that you’ve been dating for 8 months already. You can hardly call that new, can you? Now, Eleonora, Elia, grab some plates so we can have lunch on the balcony.”  


His grandmother leaves the kitchen and Eleonora follows suit with the plates and cutlery. Elia’s about to follow when Filippo steps in front of him.  


“Newest grandson, huh?”  


Elia sneaks his arms around Filippo’s waist, “Yeah, she took one look at me and decided she’d replace you with me, said something about me needing more food in me, and how I’m already more useful than you ever were,”  


Filippo puts his arms on Elia’s shoulders and rubs his nose against Elia’s.  


“Replacement? And here I thought you were the bonus in this tiny family of Eleonora and me,”  


“Nope, definitely earned the favourite grandson-spot when I carried her grocery bags up the stairs.”  


Filippo takes a step back, “You carried - Elia Santini, how can I ever compete with that?”  


“I’m sure that doing the dishes afterwards will gain you some points,” Elia says and pats Filippo’s cheeks before joining Eleonora and Filippo’s grandmother on the balcony.  


Filippo groans, but then sees how all three of them are working together to set the table, to fill their plates and how they raise their wine glasses to toast to something Filippo can’t hear and he decides right there that he’s pretty happy with being replaced if it means that he can have a sight like this every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! <3
> 
> At first, I wasn't going to participate in the Elippoweek, because I simply did not have time, but as 2 prompts made me think of two fics I've wanted to write since November, I thought now was the best time to get them out of my system! ^^
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or send me sth on [Tumblr](https://elippo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
